Brush with Death
by Paulina Ann
Summary: Fills in the plot gaps of "The Summit." More info in the summary. :)


**A Brush with Death**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

 **Rating/Setting:** Rating is T. Setting is DotU. Takes place during "The Summit" episode of DoTU

 **Author's Note:** Written for a Voltron Gift Exchange. Prompt: The moment of realizing you're in love… Please note that some dialog and scenes are taken directly from "The Summit" but no infringement intended. I needed them in order to fill in the blanks around scenes that happened.

* * *

"You're more concerned about her than I am, aren't you?" Coran said as Keith looked out the castle window.

"Mm hm."

Keith turned and gazed outside once again, his arms crossed as he contemplated what Coran had said. _I do care_ , he thought as he gazed with unseeing eyes upon the grounds outside the castle. _When?_ He asked himself as he was a man who preferred order and the thought that his caring went beyond that of what he felt for the other lion pilots was… unexpected. Or was it?

Keith shook his head; his dark hair moved against his neck tickling ever so slightly. _No, it's not… love_. It's a commander's concern for his team and for the princess, who despite her performance in the Blue Lion, was not trained as the rest of them were. And then there was Lotor. His need to protect her from the unwanted advances of the Drule prince were the source of this 'caring.' His head bobbed in an affirmative this time as his arms dropped to his sides and he turned away from the window to continue with his assigned duties for the day.

 _Later in the day after Allura was injured while training in the sabotaged Black Lion…_

Keith and the other Force members stood outside Allura's royal chamber with Coran. Dr. Gorma and Nanny were inside making sure that Allura was comfortable. Keith stood with his eyes closed and arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

Lance paced with his hands on his hips until he stopped in front of Keith. "You know this was more of Doom's doing."

Keith didn't even open his eyes. "I know."

Hunk spoke up from across the hall. "Lotor couldn't have known Allura was in that lion. He was gunning for you, Keith."

"I know that too," Keith said as he opened his eyes and looked to each of them. "Lotor would willingly take out anyone of us. He wouldn't have endangered Allura, but he wouldn't shed a tear if one of us died."

"Especially you," Lance said as his stance changed to match his friend. "You can't deny that he would love to take you out most of all."

"Agreed," Keith responded. "But there's nothing to do about it except to be on guard."

"And we need to do more of that," Coran interjected. It was the first words he had spoken since they had taken up their vigil outside the princess' room. "All of the lions are somewhat inaccessible and hidden. Blue and Red can only be accessed by their tunnels or extreme measures. Yellow and Green are hidden away from view but we should put remote cameras in place. Black Lion…" Coran paused. "It is on display for all to see. A sign of the strength of Arus. But this open display also allows for it to be the first to take direct attack and with a little climbing skill can be accessed by anyone."

"Camera then," Lance nodded.

"And something more," Pidge added. "Sensors to let us know that someone has gotten inside the lion or crucial systems."

Keith nodded. "As soon as we know about Princess, we'll all start to work on this."

All heads nodded and almost as if he had had a premonition, the door to the royal chamber opened. Dr. Gorma stepped out into the hallway and the door slid closed whisper quiet. The men in the corridor stepped closer to the doctor who seemed unconcerned that he was surrounded.

"Princess is resting comfortably. She's still a little foggy, but with rest, she'll make a complete recovery."

Keith glanced to the door and back, "Can we see her?"

"Not now. I'm suggesting that she get complete rest starting now. The Summit will begin early tomorrow morning and that will be soon enough for her to be up and about. Nanny will stay with her a little while longer and then retire to the adjoining chamber in case the princess needs anything." Dr. Gorma nodded to them and moved down the hallway confident that his orders would be respected.

Coran put a hand to the door and said, "Rest well, Allura."

"Let's get to work on those security upgrades," Hunk said, and the team turned away.

But Keith stayed a moment and put his own hand to the door and briefly closed his eyes. He was aware that Coran looked at him with interest but didn't voice any of his thoughts. Keith would have been curious as to what they were… since he himself was uncertain just what he felt.

Keith turned and walked away without saying anything more to Coran. As he trailed behind the team, his thoughts went to the moment when Allura had crashed full speed into the cliff face. He had cried out her name with no response. His heart had seemed in his throat as he sent Blue Lion to the side of Black as fast as it would go. Hunk had arrived first and when Keith had seen the large man emerge with Allura in his arms he had thought… he swallowed hard. He had thought for a moment that she was dead but then Hunk's voice had come through the headset. She was alive with no visible injuries. Of course they had all worried that there were unseen ones, but the princess had miraculously made it through unscathed except for a mild concussion and some minor bruising.

Keith waved to the team as they entered the elevator. He was on his way to his office where he would review diagrams and schematics to help determine where sensors would be best on Black. But for now, his thoughts were preoccupied with the blonde beauty he had just left behind in her chambers and his own thoughts about her. But he wasn't the only one concerned. The team was also concerned along with Coran and he didn't think any of them were in love with the princess…. _Being concerned doesn't mean I love her._ Keith entered his office and put thoughts of love from his mind. Or at least he tried.

Keith had spent the night tossing and turning unable to find a comfortable position to sleep. Finally, at dawn and only shortly before his alarm, he stood and moved to the windows that spanned a section of his chambers. The light of the Arusian sun was just streaking the sky when his eyes saw movement outside the castle.

"Allura! She should be resting." His eyes followed her in unbelief. "Where's she going at this time of the morning?"

Keith hurried to his comm unit and grabbed it as he ran from his room clad only in his pajamas and still barefoot. "Coran, this is Keith, come in."

"This is Coran, what is it Keith?"

"It's Allura, she's left the castle. Send someone to her chambers to verify with Nanny." Keith rushed into the elevator. An alarm began sounding indicating that Coran didn't intend to wait for confirmation. "Raise the dais, Coran. I'm almost there."

"But Black Lion is still be checked over."

"I know, but I'm going to take the shuttle to the pedestal. It will save me time and having to change clothes." He finished those words as he ran into the control room. "Have the others follow and also do searches for Drules. Lotor or Hagar has to be involved."

"Certainly, Commander," Coran called as Keith jumped for his T-bar.

A few minutes later, Keith's thoughts were scrambled as he exited the base of the pedestal that normally held Black Lion. Allura had a concussion. She was under a lot of stress. Lotor was always after her…. What had made her run into the forest?

Keith followed the tracks from the waterfall onto the path that led further into the forest. The roar of Green Lion sounded above. Pidge's voice sounded through the comm. If only Allura was wearing one, he thought.

"Commander, I've got two thermal images near the old Kestry ruins."

"Two?" Keith asked somewhat breathlessly, after all, he had been running non-stop.

"Yes, sir. One matches the profile we have for Lotor and one matches the princess."

"Can you land?" Keith eyes scanned the area. There was sky above the path but it was narrow. Of course the lion could break through.

"I can, but it will damage to the forest area and spread debris so I'd have to land further away-"

Keith broke in. "Land at the Kestry ruins. I could see Allura running up ahead just a moment ago. Hopefully I can get to her before Lotor."

"Will do, Commander."

Keith raced around a corner and what he saw both chilled him and set his blood boiling. Lotor had Allura grasped tightly and her blaster fell from her hand from the pressure Lotor used. _Damn him_ , Keith thought.

Keith's blaster was in his hand as he called to Lotor who released the princess.

Allura ran to him, "Run!" she said as she moved behind him.

Keith kept his eyes on Lotor. "Alert the team," he said to her already knowing the team was alerted. But she might still be foggy from the concussion. The safety of the team and her planet would motivate her more than concern for her own well-being.

Lotor was throwing out more threats and Allura was still lingering behind him. "Hurry Princess! I'll hold him off while you get away."

"Come with me!"

He could feel her hands on his shoulders and felt her breath on his neck. She had to get away. She had to. Because she was more than a princess. _I love her…._

The moment almost froze time. He wished he had time to analyze it more. What did it mean? What would it change? But he didn't have time to analyze this realization. Lotor took a step.

What will get her to leave?! He thought quickly. "He might have more forces nearby!" he whispered furtively while still keeping an eye on Lotor. _Please go, Allura!_

She seemed to understand. "Watch for his laser sword."

Keith's full attention was back on Lotor though he hadn't heard all his words. The laser sword was out and menacing. "I'll do what I can. Go!" Lotor brandished the sword and still Allura stayed. Time for subtlety was gone, "Out of the way, Princess! Now!" Finally, she seemed to understand and ran back toward the castle.

Lotor ran toward Keith and Keith fired and missed. How he wished he had his sword as well. Lotor was too agile and close for the blaster to do him much good and it was knocked from his hand. As he looked to the fallen blaster a searing pain came across his shoulder and he crumpled.

Vaguely, Lotor's words drifted to him, "Voltron is doomed!"

He waited for the killing blow that never came and then he thought, _Princess!_ Gritting his teeth, he struggled to his knees. He knew the shock from the injury would soon render him helpless. "Pidge!" he yelled into the comm as he regained his feet.

"Commander! I was just exiting Green when a Drule ship took off!"

"Get back in Green and scan for Lotor's thermal image. If it's gone from the area, follow me on foot! If it's still here, tell me where!"

"On it, Captain!"

Keith let out a pained cry and was glad that the comm was off. He really wasn't feeling well, but he had to know that Lotor had left and wasn't following Allura. He took off at a lurching run hoping that he wouldn't vomit all over himself.

"Captain, both thermal images are just ahead of you!" Pidge called over the comm.

Rounding the corner, Keith spotted Allura and Hagar's blue cat. He stopped suddenly, his injured arm screaming in pain as he raised and fired. Coba jumped away as he continued to fire. "Damn, why can't I hit him?" Then the cat was gone and Keith was overcome with tremors and his arms dropped to his sides.

"Keith! You're hurt!"

She was running to him. She was safe. She was unhurt. She was… _beautiful._

"Can you walk Keith?"

 _Walk?_ The words registered in his head but his mind was having problems focusing and his mouth sure wasn't working. And then his legs weren't as he collapsed in Allura's arms. _Must warn her…._ She was saying something but he didn't know what. "Princess, get ready. Lotor will strike again." Then a spasm of pain hit him and his body contracted. He heard her say something about the castle and then he blacked out.

Keith could hear them talking. Something about laser shock and earthquakes. Then the heard Lotor's name but his eyes wouldn't open and his body wouldn't respond. He felt sweat pop out on his brow as he strained to make his body respond. He could hear his friends say they would fight but what was foremost was the light touch on his bare arm. It could only be the princess and then he heard her whispered words. "I'll fight like you taught me, Keith. I'll fight to keep you safe this time." And then she was gone.

Minutes passed and he struggled to figure out what was going on and to make his injured body respond.

Keith heard Coran gasp. "She's down! Save her."

Words were coming through to Keith. The team hadn't followed Allura. Maybe they didn't know she was going to the lion. Then he recognized another voice. _Bandor?_ _What's Bandor doing in my room?_ His eyes finally opened and he saw the small prince pleading his case to fly a lion. Keith sat up. "Your duty is to stay alive, Bandor. Voltron's back in action." He pushed the covers to the side and swung his legs off the bed. _Please don't let me vomit,_ he pleaded to his stomach once again. "Are we set?"

Pidge responded and Bandor demanded to fly a lion this time as his right as a prince.

Keith admired his tenacity and strength but this wasn't the time or place. "You're a prince of Pollux, Bandor, but you're not the Captain of Voltron." Keith then fell into his commander mode about the battle strategy even as he ran from the room, the team momentarily stunned by his sudden apparent recovery.

His stomach rebelled somewhat as he raced down the passage and he thought he'd black out when he grabbed the T-bar for Blue Lion.

He went through all the motions of key insertion and take off. He was on auto-pilot for that; his mind racing with thoughts about Allura. As he flew toward the downed Black Lion, he gently put a hand to his injured shoulder. He could feel the sweat running down his brow. Laser shock wasn't a small thing and he blinked rapidly as he spoke to Allura and the team. Boy was it great to hear her voice. If she had been hurt while he was in a bed….

The battle was fierce but once again Voltron was victorious.

Keith closed his eyes as the shuttle took him back to the castle. He had a hand to his injured shoulder which throbbed in time to the light flashes from the tunnel around him. An appearance was needed for the delegates. They had to see that he was still capable. His stomach once again rumbled in disapproval.

The team all gathered in Castle Control. Somehow Keith appeared to look well. But the act was starting to wear thin…

Allura looked with concern to Keith who had moved near some refreshments that Nanny had conjured up. He was turned away from them and seemed to be leaning against the table.

Coran's voice surprised her. "He should be resting."

Allura's eyes never left Keith. "He refused to go to bed. He's the commander. He said he had to show the delegates that he could be relied on for Voltron."

"He's done that, don't you think?"

She nodded, her eyes still on the man in the red and white uniform.

"You're more concerned about him than I am, aren't you?" Coran's words echoed though Allura had never heard them before.

"Mm hm."

"Then take him to bed, Allura."

A bright pink face turned to him and he chuckled. "I meant he needs rest, Allura. He might be the Commander of Voltron, but you are the Crown Princess of Arus. Order him to bed. You are the only one who has a chance of making him comply."

Allura turned back to Keith who was now wiping at his brow.

"He's a worthy young man."

Allura looked for a moment to her surrogate father. "Yes, he is, Coran. I'm going…" She laughed, "I'm going to get the commander to his bed."

As she walked away, she could have sworn she heard him say, "Something I'm sure he'll enjoy."

She shook her head and kept walking.

Keith frantically wiped at his brow with his sleeve in an effort to appear all right. But the light touch on his shoulder told him this wasn't a delegate that needed to see the Voltron captain was capable of fighting. No, this light touch belonged to someone else.

"Keith, the delegates know you are injured. You can leave without them doubting our ability to fight. You proved that already."

He hesitated.

"Vomiting on the delegates won't help things at all," she said with a small smile.

He couldn't help but chuckle and agree marveling that she seemed to know what he was thinking. Keith glanced behind her and saw that all appeared well. The team and the delegates were talking easily. There was no tension in the room. The alliance of planets was safe. He nodded. "I'll go now. Thank you, Princess." He turned to leave and felt her take his arm. He stopped and disengaged her hand. "You don't have to assist me."

Her eyes were bright and clear and that 'sparkling' effect that he had seen the first day he met her returned. "It's not a 'have to,' Keith. It's a want to." A tinge of pink colored her cheeks as she once again took his arm.

He felt unworthy of this attention, but he decided to enjoy it while he could. He would have never dreamed that he would fall in love with a princess but it had happened.

Coran watched them leave. A visit to the tomb of King Alfor might be in order. And he smiled as he turned back to engage the alliance delegates.


End file.
